your no gryffindor and the philosophers stone
by Mutleycosmo
Summary: Harry wasn't the only one at the potters that night, it just so happened that another baby was there. being watched by the potters as well and when the two of them were sent letters from a mysterious magical school. they never dreamed of it turning out like this but at least they won't have to shoulder the burden alone, right?(Dumbledore and Weasley bashing,darker/grey characters)
1. Chapter 1- Dudley's birthday

asteria nova black and harry potter her brother in all but blood are ready to take Hogwarts by storm but there's only one problem, Harry is sorted into Gryffindor and seems like a perfect fit there but asteria or ria to most people definitely doesn't belong in the house of the brave, she should have let the dirty old hat put her in Slytherin after all, whoops. (light weasly bashing, dumbeldor bashing )

(Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters apart from my own characters. this is based in the first book a harry potter and the philosopher's stone, I apologize if I get anything wrong as this will the first time ever I have wrote a fanfic on here without using a pre-existing character I have written with before so please bear with me...

just a small key to help you guys out with reading this:

( brackets )- internal thoughts or facts about the story/characters.

arrows -parseltongue.

/two dashes/- writing or text on paper i.e their Hogwarts letters.

... anyway I hope you enjoy this story, love mcxxxxxxx)

I was dreaming, it wasn't a nice dream but a dream nonetheless and these days my dreams are better than reality and here comes reality banging on the door of the cupboard where I and my brother Harry sleep. unfortunately for me as much as I want him to be Harry isn't actually my brother .but he is my best friend, my only friend.

Anyway back to reality.

the banging got louder and then Harry's aunt Petunia screamed "GET UP YOU FREAKS ITS MY DUDLEY'S BIRTHDAY AND EVERYTHING MUST BE PERFECT SO GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED AND MAKE BREAKFAST!"I groaned and rolled other to see Harry's hand stretching out trying to find his glasses in the haste to get up and out of our room before Dudley made his way downstairs ,I couldn't help but giggle when Harry started to fall off the bed in his attempt to find his glasses,

still giggling I grabbed them for him "here " I said passing them to him "thanks "he replied blushing as he put them on ,he looked over at me and said "you better brush your hair before aunt petunia sees it " as he hands me the old broken brush that used to be aunt petunia's.

I shiver remembering what happened last time, my hair has always been hard to tame as it was long, brown and it stopped just past my waist in twisted waves and it was always getting tangled but I wouldn't dare cut it even though harry's relatives hated it because it was a part of me that made me stand out, unlike harry I don't have an amazing features that made me different like his dark obsidian hair or his stunning emerald eyes. well unless you count my scar but that's nothing.

Although my hair was hard to tame it was nothing compared to Harry's shaggy black hair that broke three combs last time we attempted to try and control it and after that we just gave up on trying as harry's relatives had threatened to kick us out if we broke another one of there precious combs that they spent as little money as they could on, after all no good freaks don't deserve the luxury of toiletries or even basic necessities of everyday life.

I was knocked out of my train of thought from more banging but instead of on the door it was coming from the stairs above us I braced myself for the dust clouds as soon as I heard it, harry however was not so lucky as he breathed in a lot of the falling powder and ended up coughing roughly .i pat him on the back trying to help him cough it up as I glare at the ceiling above us knowing that Dudley was jumping on the stairs to cause a reaction from one of us most likely me as I didn't have quite the patience harry had in fact I am rather hot-headed which gets me in trouble a lot, especially in this house.

I could hear Dudley laughing at harry's coughing before he ran down the rest of the stairs and as harry went to open the door to our cupboard still coughing, the door was pushed back which made harry fall back against the wall of the cramped cupboard and hit his head.

"oh my god i hate him, so much" i growled to myself before looking at harry "are you alright ,Harry?" i asked helping him up ,he looked a little dazed and he was rubbing his head so he must have been hurt but he just brushed it off saying" I'm fine ria don't worry about it, come on we've got to go make breakfast" and he opened the door to our cupboard and stepped out, successfully this time.

we both walked into the kitchen beside each other harry still rubbing his head but obviously knew not to complain in front of the Dursleys there was a long list of rules at the Dursleys and complaining was high on that list.

me and my brother in all but blood knew that we weren't wanted in this house and had done ever since we were old enough to see and in the Dursleys eyes taking in one blood-related orphan with weird parents was bad enough they certainly didn't want another not blood related one to go along with him but here I asteria nova black am, with a family who hates me more than they hate their own nephew which is saying something because they practically ignore his existence and treat him as nothing more than a cheap servant.

But enough about that harry and me get on to making the Dursleys food with the stuff that was thrown at us by aunt petunia as we walked into the small kitchen/dining area in the back of the house, me and harry were very acquainted with this room because it had been one of our chores to cook for the Dursleys ever since we were tall enough to reach the stove (while standing on one of the dining room chairs at least).

uncle Vernon says that us freaks need to earn our keep but I think its more just because the ugly sod is too lazy to do it himself.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon are already sat at the table while we get to work, Vernon sat there reading the newspaper and Dudley counting each present in his large pile of them loudly and only making it past 20 before he decided he had given up (i didn't even know he could count that high)and winned to aunt petunia to just tell him how many he has this year.

aunt petunia not wanting to see her little dudders in pain from counting any higher and actually using his brain for once tells him "36 dear" and I don't know whether to laugh or run for the hills as Dudley turned the ugliest shade of red before screeching out "36!...BUT LAST YEAR I HAD 37!" never mind the fact that most of his presents are a lot bigger and a lot more expensive this year than they were last year.

aunt petunia not even attempting to tell her spoiled son this says "but we'll get you two more while were out today how does that sound" trying to calm the tantrum that her little baby is about to throw while uncle Vernon just chuckles at her and says something I didn't pay enough attention to catch, just as harry finishes his sparse breakfast compared to the fat lump that is his cousin and is bringing over the last things from the counter that he had made i don't even know when (i really should start paying more attention) the phone rings in the living room and aunt petunia gets up to answer it.

Dudley not even caring that his adoring mother isn't watching is tearing through the wrapping paper of his new games console and television that he had got to replace one of the many he had broken over the years and he is just unwrapping his new bike (I don't really know why he needs a bike when he doesn't exercise but, oh well) when aunt petunia walks back in with a sour expression on her face "bad news Vernon,the naybour cant watch them


	2. Chapter 2- the zoo calamity

(Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters apart from my own characters. this is based in the first book a harry potter and the philosopher's stone and the first few chapters will be very close to the book up until they get to Hogwarts, I apologize if I get anything wrong as this will the first time ever I have wrote a fanfic on here without using a pre-existing character I have written with before so please bear with me...

just a small key to help you guys out with reading this:

( brackets )- internal thoughts or facts about the story/characters.

arrows -parseltongue.

/two dashes/- writing or text on paper i.e their Hogwarts letters.

... anyway I hope you enjoy this story, love mcxxxxxxx)

I and Harry could already see the crocodile tears forming in the mini whale's eyes as his mother said this. that only spoke pain for me and harry later, dammit I hate that brat. It's not as if I wasn't used to this but i usually to the brunt of Vernon's anger when it came to me and harry I'd like to think I protected harry from most of it but that was almost impossible with how much the Dursleys hated their own nephew.

The brat was whaling now ,the big (almost as fat as him) fake tears falling down his now firetruck red face while his mother was trying to soothe him by telling him that she wouldn't let us freaks ruin her baby's birthday, wow I've never wanted to vomit so badly .

they were practically ignoring the food that harry and I had made, so it made it so much easier to hide some small scraps of toast and bacon in my pocket for later knowing that if this day gets any worse than me and harry might get locked in our cupboard for quite a while.

Not that that would be any different than the usual here at the Dursleys even if we've done nothing. it's off to the cupboard for some more punishment, no food, no water and timed bathroom trips that I'm pretty sure are only so we don't make a mess in their house. In this house if one of us freaks are punished we both are so there have been many times where I can't help but say something and we both get locked up, harry never complains when that happens just tells me stories about how much better our life will be once we leave this place and I can only pray to one day have the same amount of optimism as harry has.

I really hope it gets better, even if it's just for harry's sake.

Apparently I had missed a lot of the conversation while getting lost in my internal monologue about the abuse from our family because Harry's elbow hits me in the side causing a little pain as he hit the bruise that Dudley had given me yesterday.

I winced rubbing my side to relieve the sting "sorry" Harry mumbles to me noticing the wince "it's okay" I told him putting my hand on his "whats going on?" I say as harry takes my hand in his and starts leading me towards the door "we're going to the zoo" he says pulling me slightly now as I drag my heels a little at that statement, this seems like a bad thing waiting to happen.

Let's hope nothing goes wrong, I've never been to the zoo before so this could be fun.

After a little warning to harry and I from harry's uncle not to do anything(like we were going to anyway), we all load into Vernons family-sized company car and are on our way to London zoo and almost straight away Vernon was ranting to petunia about everything but mostly motorbikes were his subject of choice today apparently. I was too busy trying to avoid Dudley and piers constant attempts to elbow me that I almost missed Harry's voice saying "I had a dream about a motorbike …. It was flying ``I stared at my little brother wide-eyed that he would even voice that comment around the Dursleys, did he want to get killed by his uncle.

Sure enough, Vernon turned almost red enough to start a fire and slammed on the brakes almost hitting the car in front of us and causing all of us to get thrown forward from the jerking motion before almost deafening us as he yelled "MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!".

I was almost certain Harry had a death wish when he replied: "I know they don't, it was just a dream". I shifted in my seat to block Harry from venons glare through the rearview mirror. Hopefully, that comment wouldn't lad us is the cupboard like it usually would. Eventually, we reached the zoo not before I had gained a few more bruises from Dudley and piers though, they were definitely going to hurt tomorrow.

******small time skip*******

So far the day hadn't gone to bad, it might even be classed as a good day, me and Harry had both managed to avoid any more of venons anger as it was mostly directed at any of the zoo workers we had interacted with(i.e the lady at the ice cream truck who had let harry oder an ice lolly before the Dursleys could say no), Dudley and piers were distracted and doted on by petunia but you could tell that they both were getting bored, which did not bode well for me or for harry.

After the Dursleys had finished their lunch the boys wanted to go to the reptile house and Harry and I followed along hoping it wouldn't be dark enough for pires or Dudley to trip us while we weren't looking.

Dudley quickly got bored with the small reptiles and even the big snake when it wouldn't move even when Vernon yelled at it, making me wonder if snakes even could hear because if they couldn't then they were lucky they didn't have to listen to his horrible voice.

Dudley had quickly run off once he realized the snake wasn't going to move to look at some lizard that Pires was pointing at and I suck close to Harry as he continued to watch the snake that had captured his attention.

-I'm sorry about that- Harry said putting his hand to the glass and to my surprise the sake moved and looked right at Harry as it winked, I must be imagining things.

Harry continued to talk to the snake, while the snake gave movement almost in reply to harry's questions (Great so I wasn't imagining it then) I groaned hoping that harry's family was still distracted enough that they wouldn't notice the unorthodox conversation their nephew was having. my hope didn't last long however as I head Pires yell "DUDLEY COME LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley sped over, knocking both me and Harry to the ground as he ran right through us and right into Pires who was knocked right into the enclosure with Dudley falling in right after.

All I could do was stare in shock as the snake dodged the falling bodies of Pires and Dudley and slithered right out after they fell in as if there had been no glass there, to begin with.

I was almost sure that a voice thanking us had come from the snake as it slithered right passed towards the exit of the reptile house screams following in its wake as everyone rushed out of the path of the giant creature,

And the glass that hadn't been there a moment ago when they had fallen in was back trapping Pires and Dudley in the now-empty snake enclosure which I would have found hilarious if it wasn't for the fact I knew this was going to be blamed on us.

I take it back today is most certainly not a good day.

*****time skip******

Once we had gotten back to the Dursley's house after the zoo staff had finally stopped questioning and apologizing I knew we were done for Pires had conveniently let slip that the glass had disappeared and reappeared as if by magic and that Harry had been talking to the snake not moments before, I could almost hear the sound of the lock clicking shut as I knew what was to come.

Dudley and piers had bolted from the car to the front door that petunia was now unlocking without a glance spared at her husband that was dragging harry and me out of the car, harry by his ear which I'm sure was just as painful as the grip venons fat hand now had of my for him none of the neighbors were outside at the minute to witness what I'm sure would be an abuse claim.

He dragged us painfully down the hall of the Dursleys home dropping us to the ground in front of the living room and pointing towards the cupboard as he turned almost purple yelling "GO TO THE CUPBOARD NO MEALS FOR EITHER OF YOU" petunia ran up to him probably trying to soothe his anger but not to help us.

Harry and I shakily went to our cupboard and heard the deadbolts slide across as it sealed our fates. They would have to let us out eventually

(I know this chapter is very close to what happened in the book because it was meant to be that way and probably will be for the next few chapters up until they go to Hogwarts, this chapter was mostly put in to answer a few questions that you might have, yes ria can understand parseltongue I'm not too sure whether she can speak it yet so I'm going to leave that a surprise, the Dursleys are abusive and I'm not going to downplay it like its done in both the books and movies because I'm not going to avoid the topic as ria most certainly wouldn't so be prepared but other than that i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and as always thank you for reading, I love you guys .love from mc xxxxxxx)


End file.
